Until the End of Time
by LightestTouch
Summary: Set post FFXIII, life on Gran Pulse is something no one was prepared for. When people look toward their heroes to save them again, are they asking for more than anyone can deliver alone?
1. Come What May

_Where are you? Why can't I find you? Why? I had been looking so long… Then you waltzed in, when I thought I'd given up hope long ago, and changed everything. __**Everything.**__ You became a part of me. Now you're gone, and I can't make it through this without you. Where are you? Etro, I want you… I NEED you…_

"… Fang."

The sudden snap back to reality left Claire "Lightning" Farron momentarily confused. She quickly gave her surroundings a once-over: in front of her on a coffee table was a plate with crumbs on it. _Toast?_ Next to the plate was a mug with some liquid, slightly steaming. _Coffee? Or maybe tea? _Judging by the angle of the sunlight, it must have been around ten o'clock. She was sitting on one end of a couch which, she noted, was way too hard to ever be considered comfortable. Kitty-corner to the far end of the couch was a well-used looking reclining chair next to a relatively new loveseat. Lightning's eyes finally settled on the figure of her sister sprawled across the loveseat, feet dangling off the end. "What did you just say, Serah?"

The younger Farron cleared her throat, knowing her sister's sharp tone to be unintentional. "I was just saying, Claire, that I've met Hope and Mr. Estheim, Sazh and Dajh, you and Snow, obviously," Lightning groaned inwardly at the mentioning of her too-soon-to-be brother-in-law, "and even Vanille before things got really bad. The only one I never got to meet was Fang."

_She's right, _Lightning thought to herself. Serah had met Dajh almost immediately after they both returned from crystal stasis; the two had approached the group together. That was when she met Sazh and Hope (though they felt that they already kind of new her through Lightning, Snow, and that son of a bitch Barthandelus). Meeting Hope's father had happened later, in the ensuing months when the survivors of Cocoon worked to establish themselves on Gran Pulse. _Fang's the only one she's never seen._

"You're right." Lightning replied simply, sipping her now lukewarm tea.

"What's she like?"

Lightning choked and sputtered mid gulp, keeping her cup to her mouth to avoid spraying the room. "What? Who? What's who like? Fang?"

Serah fought back a laugh at her sister's unexpected reaction. "No, Claire, the giant flan. **Yes** I mean Fang!"

Much to her dismay, Lightning suddenly found her thoughts and pulse racing. _What's she like? Hell, where do I begin? Her looks? Her attitude? That perfect, infuriating smirk? The way she teases until I'm about ready to open fire?_

"She's a good fighter, very strong."

"That's it?" Serah asked incredulously as Lightning hurriedly took her dishes into the kitchen. "I just watch you sit there with your mouth open zoned out for a full fifteen seconds and That's all you have to say? That she's a good fighter?"

"Why don't you go ask some of the others about her then, Serah," Lightning replied coolly as she moved to the kitchen to dispose of her remaining tea. She looked up to see her sister leaning in the entryway. "Would you mind?" she asked, motioning to the dishes she had just put in the sink. "I have to go."

"Go? Where? It's Saturday, you're supposed to be relaxing!" Serah countered. "What's going on with you, Claire? You've been acting so… different lately. You're you, then I see a little bit of the Claire I used to know, then you're neither of them! Talk to me, Sis."

While Serah talked, sensations were slowly building in the center of Lightning's chest. She knew what it was, and fought back, hard, frustrated at the stubbornness of her feelings. Steeling herself, she met her sister's gaze. "I'm fine. You're imagining things." She moved quickly, seeking to get out of the house, away from her sister's all-too-keen insights and probing questions. "There are just some things I need to take care of at the base," she said, grabbing her coat. "Make yourself something for dinner whenever you get hungry. I'll be back late tonight, don't bother waiting up." She was half way out the door before she finished talking, not daring to risk looking back into the prying eyes she knew would be following her.

"Claire…" Serah stood in the door frame and watched, a worried frown falling on her face, as her sister struck out towards the center now ever-expanding Oerba. With all the chaos with the fall of Cocoon, the abandoned city had been the only logical choice to set up first temporary, and then finally more permanent homes. One of the most active buildings was the military base, filled with former PSICOM and Guardian Core soldiers who now served as a semi-organized militia against the many beasts and predators of Gran Pulse. With her familiarity of the creatures and area, her sister was called on to act as a guide for scouting parties or as "backup" for any of the more particularly vicious creatures. Serah wished things would settle down so Claire could get some rest, or at least that she would take a day of, but to no avail. While she was a little bit closer to the Claire she used to know, she was still too much "Lightning" to let herself give in.

Still… What had been causing her to act so strangely lately? Serah would often times see her staring at nothing at all, hands working absently on some small task that had been completed minutes ago. Sometimes she would say something, only to have her sister dodge any questions and leave to go take care of something else. Other times she would just stand there and watch for a while, study her face. The older Farron always had one of two expressions on her face in those moments; either a hard, worried frown that Serah was reluctant to ask about, or a soft, ever so faint smile that Serah was, if possible, even more reluctant to ask about than the frown. Her eyes, though, were always the same: looking forward, into nothing visible that Serah could see. She wasn't sure where her sister was during those times, but she did know that where ever it was, it wasn't there with her body.

An idea stirred in the back of her mind, triggered by something "Lightning" had said. She looked at the clock in the entryway. Their ship should be returning in a few hours; maybe the others would have some idea on just what was going on with her sister.

Lightning moved at a brisk pace, keeping her gazed locked dead ahead, trying to focus her thoughts. She was furious at herself; she had been so lost in her feelings of longing self-pity that she had been caught completely off guard by Serah's question. What was even more infuriating was that she had made matters worse with her undisciplined reaction. _Now Serah's never going to stop asking questions. Damn it all… _A luckless street peddler made the mistake of marking her as a likely customer and stepped in front of her, giving his best salesman's pitch. As he told his friends in the pub later that night, he wasn't sure if she pushed him down first or just walked right through him, just that he inexplicably found himself on his back looking up at the sky and there were boot prints on his clothes.

She scanned the street ahead of her; the shops were abuzz with people: buying and selling of course, but much more commonly bartering goods and services. She paused for a moment, considering the sight before her and scowled. Something about it bothered her, but she pushed it aside for the time being. She was close to the base, but there was one detour she needed to make first….

~{*}~

**Hey all! This is my first work of fan fiction, and I hope you all enjoy the ride! Please review, positive or negative. Special thanks and shameless plug toward OerbaFarron and Jack of All Spades - read their works! Love them, like me! Review them! See you next time! ;D**


	2. The Show Must Go On

~{*}~

An hour later she stood at attention in Lieutenant Amodar's office. The large man looked a little more haggard than she had seen before, but, she supposed, that was to be expected. As Cocoon fell, so did any form of command structure that used to govern its populace. With the fal'Cie gone, Sanctum demolished, and much of PSICOM wiped out either by the monsters from the Ark or battle with Cavalry, the people turned to the Guardian Corps for guidance and protection. There were many who opposed this decision; after such a sudden, violent upheaval of their way of life, they were reluctant to trust anyone who may have been connected to the treachery they felt. It was due to Amodar's natural charisma and reputation with the people of Bodum that eventually won back their trust and earned him his much deserved (though equally unwanted) seat of command.

"Is something on your mind, Farron?" Amodar asked, his voice calm, friendly.

"It's the people, sir. How long do you think this peace will last?" The Lieutenant didn't reply. He simply stood there looking at Lightning, waiting patiently. She took a breath and continued. "The citizens are… weak, sir, soft. They're not ready to deal with this, with any of it."

"Were any of us ready for this, Farron?" came the slow reply. "Were you?" His voice dropped low, "was I? Oh," his normal volume returned, "and stand down, please. Also, don't call me 'sir' when it's just the two of us. Maker knows I've got enough on my plate as it is, the last thing I need is for old friends to remind me I'm in command."

Lightning's posture relaxed, slightly. "I'm not saying any of us Are ready for this, but these people… they have no clue about anything. Most of them have had everything, Everything provided for them. The Fal'Cie gave them their food, power, water, homes. How many of them do you think have ever lifted a shovel or a hammer? They're coming down here bringing televisions and computers and expecting to just plug them in! I saw some family come down on the last shuttle hauling an antique dresser! No one seems to realize that the things they Should be bringing are food, clothing, blankets. Necessities! Their money is almost useless; there are barely any shops established down here yet and most of them would rather barter for useful things, like food rations or energy supplies. Half of the "carpenters" and "contractors" are businessmen who don't have a clue what they're doing; they're just trying to do something to get paid. What happens when they can't deliver what they promised? Or when the things they build start to collapse? There will be a whole lot of people even more scared, angry and desperate than they are already, and with more people coming down every day… I don't know how we'll be able to keep control of the situation."

Amodar sighed heavily and moved toward the window, looking down on the streets below, his hands clasped behind his back. "I know, Farron. I know. But what are we supposed to do? What am **I** supposed to do? These people are unprepared, but can you really blame them? Is it their fault they were born into luxury? Or that Cocoon was brought down around them? They are Scared, Farron. Scared of dying, scared of living on Pulse, scared to trust again. How do we handle that? We're in the middle of a multi-sided war, Farron. We're fighting the Pulse beasts, ourselves, and each other all at the same time. We don't have the man power to fend off beasts and police the streets at the same time. Maker, we barely have enough to keep the outskirts safe! The farther we expand, the thinner our forces are spread out. Recruitment is high, but the recruits lack any experience or for that matter any real training. We're one step away from falling apart, and I'm running out of options." He continued to stare out the window for a minute, and Lightning couldn't help but notice how tired and aged he suddenly looked. It was gone the next moment, however, when he turned back to her with a smile. "Bah! Enough of this doom and gloom! I have something I've been meaning to discuss with you, Farron."

"Sir?"

"It's the matter of the original Oerba itself. Now, at your request we've left most of the buildings quarantined. But, with things the way they are I need to look at all my options." His eyes became serious and met her gaze. "I need to ask, is there anything there that we could use?"

Lightning had inhaled sharply at the mention of the original Oerba buildings, and felt her body tighten. She swallowed and tried to calm down her racing heart. _Fuck, if they start digging around in there, who Knows what shape those buildings will end up in! Plus there's no way I'm letting anyone Touch that building, let alone live in it. But Amodar needs help… Maker, I don't want to lie to him… _At last, she spoke. "There are a few of the outlying buildings that may be useable as shelter; some have essential machinery such as stoves and plumbing, but very little of it is functioning or even salvageable. There's one building on the edge of the water that obviously used to be ship depot of some sort; there may be something there amongst the scrap that you could find a use for."

"Something 'you' could find a use for? That should be something 'we' could find a use for. We're all stuck in this mess together, Farron. The people admire you; they recognize your strength and appreciate everything you and the rest of your group did. Be careful not to alienate them from you, or more importantly you from them."

"Yes s-, I mean… Lieutenant?"

He chuckled softly, his countenance easing. "I guess that'll have to do for now. Thank you for your input in the matter. Now then, is there anything else I can do for you?"

She didn't hesitate. "I volunteer to go with the team you send into the town, show the engineers where the machines I know of are."

"Thank you, Farron, but we need you back out heading the recon group." He turned toward his desk, eyeing the ever-growing mound of injury and casualty reports and shook his head sadly. "Those poor boys can't do a damn thing against half of those Pulse beasts."

"**Gran** Pulse." The words were out of her lips before she knew she had thought them. _What? Why did I…?_

Amodar stiffened almost imperceptibly, turning his head just enough to look at Lightning out of the corner of his eye. An uncomfortable silence suddenly filled the room. "S-sorry, sir," she stammered, her face flushing slightly. "What I meant to say is that I Wish to go with the engineering team."

The Lieutenant turned back square to her. "This isn't like you, Farron. You've always been fighting- often times literally -for the chance to be out on the front lines, in the most active missions. You're asking to be put on an Escort mission, of all things. I never thought I'd see the day." He shook his head. "What is it about this village that has you so…" his hand motioned vaguely. "Unlike yourself?" He finished lamely.

In a voice so quiet he was almost convinced he imagined it, he heard, "It's… Personal…"

Lightning lifted her eyes from the spot on the floor they had been fixated on, but returned them immediately once she saw the flabbergasted look the Lieutenant had on his face. There was a strange feeling burning in her chest, and it had worked its way up to her face. Whatever it was, she did Not like it and liked the fact that it had made itself evident, to none other than her superior officer, even less. As she attempted to mentally beat the fire down into nothingness, she heard her commander consent. With a quick salute and furious silence, she turned and exited the room.

Amodar watched his finest officer leave his office, and from his window watched her leave the building. He was still standing there some time later, when his secretary _(Maker, when did a Lieutenant ever need a Secretary?)_, worried by the multiple answered calls, touched him on the shoulder and snapped his attention to her. After assuring her he was alright and citing his ageing ears, he asked himself the same question one last time before pushing it out of his mind. _What is going on here?_

**Welcome back! If you're reading this, then I guess you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thank you much, those of you who reviewed and/or added alerts. I promise, Claire Will be happy, just give me some time. Anyway, please review, positive or negative. See you (and who else?) in chapter three!**

**~LT**


	3. Nature Boy

**This one took me a little longer to write, but it's longer than the first two combined, so I think that balances it out. ;) Thank you So much those of you who have reviewed and/or added me to favorites lists, you are all amazing and I am flattered. So, without any further delay, I present to you, chapter three.**

The sun was just beginning its descent as Serah made her way to the uppermost level of the docking bay. She stood at the top of the staircase, clutching the railing tightly. Like most of the buildings post Cocoon's collapse, the docking bay was intended to be a temporary facility and was supposed to be replaced and repurposed as soon as resources became available; those resources never came. The first airships sent back to Cocoon came back with supplies: lumber, metals, building supplies as well as food rations and basic medicines. The Eden refugees and any "off-duty" Corps troops were put to work creating what buildings they could manage. The early attempts were flimsy, to say the least. No one from Eden had held a hammer before, let alone built something. Their bodies were soft and lazy; they had led a life of privilege. Now they had nothing but the clothes on their backs. Things improved a little bit when they finally let Lightning and the others help, but even then it took a great deal of time before any solid results (or buildings) were seen.

Then the people came.

During the fall of Cocoon, Eden was largely evacuated. Of the few that missed the evacuation, most found a ride down to the surface with those first few returning vessels. No matter how many people the ships brought down to the surface, there were always more people waiting to be brought down. Word spread to the other cities, triggering an endless tide of people flocking to Eden. Pilots flew for days straight ferrying people to Gran Pulse. "Temporary" housing was filled to capacity then beyond, became built upon, reinforced, and made permanent. The docking that had been built to handle large, low, supply ships had additional levels hastily added to accommodate the behemoth personnel carriers. It was on one of those rickety levels that Serah now stood.

She looked around at the top floor uneasily. The floor looked cracked and old, especially given how relatively young it was. She noticed it sagged in spots; _Wait, why didn't I see more supports on the second level?_ The hanger door didn't line up properly at the top, letting in a breeze that used the building like a tunnel, kicking up dust and debris. Serah noticed the extendable walkway (which was stuck partway between extended and retracted) sway before shielding her eyes from the miniature dust storm that swept through the building. The third floor saw the least use and was therefore the least maintained and had the smallest platform; in the personnel carriers, the top level consisted of only the cockpit and machinery, the nuts and bolts of the ship, which only mechanics and pilots ever saw.

Stepping away from the landing, Serah tentatively walked over to the far edge of the platform and looked down over the rail. She could see all the way down to the first level, and the distance made her step back quickly. Shaking the thought of how high up she was from her mind, Serah pulled out her cell phone. _Seven minutes to three... Sazh should have had them back a half hour ago! _She sighed, listening to the murmur of people conversing far below her. Sounds seemed to bounce and echo in this place for an eternity, giving it a constantly chaotic feel. Shrill alarms and the screeching of gears suddenly drowned out the cacophony voices as everyone's eyes turned to watch the hanger doors slowly slide open and the personnel carrier glide into view. _Sazh almost makes that thing look graceful. _She smiled briefly at the thought of that juggernaut ever being called graceful before focusing back on the task at hand.

There was brief moment of calm the vessel settled on its supports. Then, with a faint hiss of air, the doors slid open and the calm was replaced by a sudden roar as the wave of new arrivals simultaneously met, greeted, and fought their way through the crowd on the platforms. People tried in vain to make themselves heard over the din as they searched for familiar faces, but to no avail. All that resulted was that the overall volume increased to painful levels as cries and yells punctuated seemingly random syllables and reverberated around the hangar.

Serah winced, covering her ears and tried to tune out the tumultuous crowd below her. Her eyes were on the extendable walkway; she saw it shake violently, as if resisting the command it had been given to extend, then seemingly resign itself and stretch out toward the ship.

A small hatch swung open, only to be completely filled by a mass of fiancé wrapped in trench coat. Serah smiled brightly at the sight of Snow and waved one hand briefly before returning it to her ear. Snow, seemingly oblivious to the noise, beamed in response, waved back emphatically, and stepped out onto the walkway. His sudden bulk on the end of the walkway caused it to dip a full foot, which in turn made Serah's heart skip a beat. Much to her relief, the walkway held and slowly returned to its original height as Snow got closer to the platform. She gave a high pitched squeal as massive arms scooped her up in a surprisingly gentle bear hug. Snow spun her around as Sazh exited the cockpit, followed quickly by Hope. The boy ran up to Serah, giving her a quick hug after Snow set her down again. Serah gave him a smile, but kept her hands plastered to the sides of her head. Sazh stepped forward calmly, presenting Serah with a pair of earplugs which she accepted gratefully. Once she had them in and could stand normally without being in pain, Sazh motioned the party toward a small side staircase tucked almost entirely out of sight. The young couple followed the older man's lead, while the boy ran along ahead excitedly. Finally they stood outside behind the building.

"Damn," Sazh sighed after pulling out his earplugs. "That ain't never gonna get easier on these ears."

"What was that?" Serah was still trying to get her ears to stop ringing.

"Exactly. They're going to make this old man deaf one of these days."

Snow laughed and leaned closer to Serah. "Think we should get him a hearing aid for his next birthday?"

"Hey hey! I heard that!"

"See!" Snow smiled. "You're not that old after all!"

"But he's right! My ears are still hurting!" complained Hope.

"It'll pass, kid. Don't worry. Now," Sazh turned to Serah, "to what do we owe the surprise?"

"Yeah, weren't you going to be hanging out with Sis all day?" Snow asked, his brow furrowed. "Wait, is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"No, honey, don't worry. Everything's fine. Claire is just being… well, distant, lately. And be careful calling her that, Snow. Remember what happened last time?"

The big man laughed. "It's a good thing you were there! I think she would've broken my shoulder otherwise!"

"I'm not entirely sure she didn't try…" Serah said to herself as she watched Snow subconsciously roll his shoulder.

"Uh… this Is Lightning we're talking about right? Cold, hard, jump off this thousand-foot-high cliff into a grav pad without a second thought Lightning? And your concern is that she's being distant?" Sazh waved one hand incredulously.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not… just… look, it's different, okay? She's my sister! I've always been able to tell what's going on with her, at least to some degree. Lately though, I get nothing. It's like there's some part of her that I know nothing about, so I thought you guys might now something." She paused. "After all, I was 'out' for… how long?"

"Leeeets not think about that right now," Snow said with a shudder. "We'll talk about it when we get there. By the way, old-timer, where Are we going?" The group had been walking for some time now, following the pilot.

"As far away from that crowd as possible! It's a mad rush, every time. Not to mention, I want to see my boy!" Serah smiled at the obvious pride in the man's voice, and how his pace seemed to quicken at the thought of getting home to his son. _There's a lot of love there._

Sazh lived a little over a mile away from the docking bay, as did most of the pilots. "So they could be called in for extra hours at a moment's notice," as Sazh put it. It was a small home, but it worked well for the two of them. He walked briskly up to the door and threw it open. "Dajh! I'm home!"

"DADDY!" came the excited squeal as the little boy ran from his room to his father and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sazh picked his son up in a huge hug, laughing happily. "Oh, boy, you are getting big fast!"

"I'll say!" piped up Serah, coming in behind Sazh. "It won't be too long and you'll be as big as Snow!"

"Ha ha, yeah! Then Hope will be the little guy of the group again!" joked Snow good naturedly

"Hey!"

Sazh turned to give his son a better look at their company and set him down on the ground. The boy's eyes grew big as he took in the group in front of him and stood stunned for a moment, before his synapses overcame the overload and he became a flurry of activity, bouncing around the group and talking at a mile a minute. "Unca Snow will I really be as tall as you? Auntie Serah you're pretty! Do you really think I'll be bigger than Unca Snow? Hope I just got a new toy airship it's in my room do you want to come see it? OH MY CHOCOBO HAS GOTTEN SO BIG! Come see! Come see! Daddy, can I go show them my chocobo?" None of them could resist a smile as Sazh nodded in approval and the boy tore through the house as fast as he good to the back door. "Come On you guys! Come see my chocobo!"

Serah let out a bubbly giggle. "He's Adorable, Sazh! And he's grown so much!"

"Oh don't I know it! It seems like every time I come back he's grown another inch. I swear he gets taller every time someone new touches the surface. I'm flyin' down four hundred people? Well, I better find the boy new pants, because he just grew three inches taller." Serah laughed again as they made their way through the house. A young woman emerged from one of the rooms, a towel in hand.

"Oh, your back, Mr. Katzroy?"

Sazh turned towards the sitter. "Ah, yes, thank you Maria. I'm sorry I'm late. Was there any trouble?"

"Oh, no, he just made a little bit of a mess is all. Nothing a little elbow grease and a damp towel couldn't fix." She gestured with the towel towards the other room. "Now you said you're not back on duty again until… Thursday?"

"Yeah," sighed Sazh. "Just like I had last Saturday off."

"Well, hopefully you'll actually get it this time. They can't expect you to work for that long straight, it's not healthy! Plus it puts your passengers at risk! Not that you couldn't find a way to fly while sleeping, but still."

"Hopefully, Maria. For both our sakes."

She smiled kindly. "Well, as always, feel free to give me a call if anything comes up, alright? I'm just down the road. Anyway," she handed him the towel, "I'll see you Thursday."

"See you then, Maria. Thanks again!" Sazh turned to Serah. "I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for that woman."

"You know you could always count on me, Sazh. I love seeing Dajh, I wouldn't mind watching him for you in the least."

"I know, and I appreciate that. But you live miles away, and that's not a safe walk to be making. Speaking of which, how'd you even get to the docking bay today? You know your sister would skin all of us if you made that walk alone."

"That's why I don't intend to tell her," she replied with a grin. The older man threw up his hands and hung his head in despair, knowing full well that it was going to come out some day, and bite him right in the ass. He tossed the towel in the kitchen sink as they walked through and went out the back door. Snow was sitting at the table, watching Dajh and his "cousin" play with the chocobo, which had grown to about a foot and a half.

"Just be careful out there, alright? The last thing I want to hear about is you getting attacked out there, by a wild beast Or human." They took seats by Snow at the table. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Serah paused, considering how to begin. "I know this is kind of a dumb question, but, did anything… happen, with Claire, during that time? I know, I know," She added quickly as both Sazh and Snow gave her pointed looks, "but… Oh, Maker, how can I explain this? She's… Different, somehow. Not the Claire that I know but not the Lightning she became, either. It's like she's somewhere in between, but even that's not it. There's something else there, and I've never seen it before with her."

"Something happened to all of us, hon." Snow he gently enveloped one her hands with his own, stroking it lightly with his thumb. "We All came out a little different than how we started." Serah opened her mouth to try and better explain to her fiancé what she meant, but Sazh interjected.

"There were things that got bad, Real bad, for all of us. At some point, all of us seemed to lose hope. Dark times, let me tell you, too dark…" A shadow came over his face as memory washed over him._ Dajh, his son, who he had been fighting this whole time to try and keep safe, turned to crystal before his very eyes. The red-haired girl in front of him confesses that she was responsible for his branding. He levels his weapon at her, but she's just a girl! He can't do it; she's not the one to blame. The only one left to take responsibility is him. He failed as a father. He was supposed to keep him Safe! He had failed his son, and that son now paid the price for it. No, the girl wasn't to blame. He was, and there was only one thing he deserved for it… _He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. "My point is, Serah, that you're looking for one thing, one moment out of what seemed to us like a lifetime. You're not looking for a needle in a haystack, you're looking for a needle in the needle factory! You need a life-changing event that Light went through? Take your pick!" Serah's gaze fell to her lap, and Sazh could tell she was disappointed that she wasn't going to get the answer she had been looking for. "Look, I know she's your sister, but give her time. Sometimes people just need to deal with things their own way, and that's especially true for Light, of all people. She was never one to open up and talk about feelings, at least as far as I've ever known her. Give her time."

Serah looked up from her lap. "But that's the problem; it's been a year since I woke up already! And whatever it is just getting worse! I could barely notice it at first, but lately it's becoming more and more obvious! I'm worried about her." Her hand tightened on Snow's, finding comfort in his strength.

Sazh paused, concerned for both of the sisters, while Snow did his best to reassure his beloved. "Tell you what," Sazh spoke, an idea coming to mind. "I assume you tried talking to her about it, right? And didn't get much?" Serah nodded emphatically. "Then I'll take her with me the next time I make a run up top, bring up some of the shit we went through, see if I can't get some idea of what's eating at her. Sound good to you?"

Serah's expression shifted from one of worry to one of excitement as Sazh finished his idea. "Y-Yeah! That'd be great! Thank you, Sazh, So much!" She breathed a happy sigh, relieved. "How are you going to convince her to fly up with you?"

"That's the easy part; I don't even have to make anything up. They try and keep it quiet down here, but things aren't all sunshine and rainbows getting people moved safely. We got people fightin' and lootin' to beat the devil, using the chaos to hide what they're doing. That's why I had Snow here tag along this time. Don't worry," he added quickly as Serah tensed visibly, "all he had to do was stand there and look tough. He's big enough that no one wanted to mess with him and they're not organized enough to plan anything."

"It'll be fine, Serah," Snow chimed in with a smile, "it's not like they could really do much to me anyway." He leaned back in a "stretch," flexing his muscles as he did so. Serah smacked him playfully in the rib, causing both men to laugh as Serah flexed her now sore knuckles.

"Plus," added Sazh, "I know full well what would happen if I let anything happen to the big lug. You would come to me, wailin' like a banshee with fire and brimstone in your eyes, then your big sister would be mad at Me for making you sad and release a whole new level of hurt down on me. Nuh-uh! Not for me!"

Serah laughed, glad that the mood had lightened up again. "You've got That right, MISter KATZroy! He's My big lug, I'm just letting you borrow him every now and then." Sazh raised his arms up in surrender. "Hey," her voice light, but serious again, "Would you guys tell me about Fang?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well, anything! What was she like?"

"Tell me what you know already," said the pilot, "and we'll build off of there."

"Her name's Fang, and she's 'a good fighter, very strong.'"

"That's it?"

"That's it! We've had too much going on to really talk to each other much, plus I almost never get to See Snow." She looked over at her fiancé and shared a sad look with him.

It was true; Snow with his size was popular in construction circles, being able to haul twice the next man. With how fast new buildings were going up, he was constantly having to move farther and farther out from the city center while Lightning, who could be called to defend any side of the city at any time, was much closer to the center, base, and original Oerba. While Serah and Snow obviously wanted to live together, both they and Lightning agreed that with the frequency of beast attacks along the perimeter, the city center with Light would be much safer for her.

"Add in the fact that Claire shuts up tighter than a safe and I know nothing about the woman."

"Well, in Sis's defense, 'good fighter' and 'very strong' do describe her," said Snow.

"Yeah, you wanna tell your little lady what happened when you tried to arm wrestle her?"

"Ha! I could've taken her. I just let her win."

"Yeah, you were singing that song back then, too, until she wracked your behind once with that spear of hers." Sazh chuckled at the memory

Serah's eyes grew large and she looked at her husband. "She was stronger than You? Maker, how big Was this woman?"

"That's the best part! She's not much taller than Light!" Sazh cackled, almost falling backwards in his chair.

"You're pulling my leg…" Serah replied incredulously.

"No, he's telling the truth, sadly…" sighed Snow. "I'm almost a foot taller than the woman but she could still kick my ass."

Serah laughed out loud at the thought of big Snow getting beat by a girl much smaller than himself. "Oh, I bet Claire must have Loved her for that!"

"Ah," countered Sazh, "but she was also more Stubborn than Snow, which pissed off your sister royally. And boy did Fang like to tease her!"

"Oh, Etro…" sighed Serah. _Claire must Hate her! No wonder she won't talk about her!_ "So I'm guessing Claire avoided her like the plague, then, huh?"

"Avoided who like the plague?" Serah turned to see Hope walking up, Dajh and Chocobo right behind him. The latter pair ran up to Serah excitedly, both looking for attention from the visitors. Snow scooped up the boy while the chocobo hopped up onto Serah's lap.

"We're talking about Fang," Serah explained to hope, petting the animal on her lap absent mindedly.

"Surprisingly, no." Serah looked over at Sazh, who was stifling a yawn. "They bickered back and forth all the time, but Light always came back for more. She even started it once or twice."

"Yeah, and they'd train sometimes, too," added Hope. The older men looked at him, confused. "What? You guys saw them too."

"Yeah, but that was just once, and only after Fang had Really upset Lightning. Come to think of it, I don't know if that would count as 'sparring' or not," Sazh added lazily as an afterthought.

"But they'd train at night, too, sometimes!" Hope looked around at the blank stares he was getting. "They'd join up for watch sometimes and spar!"

Snow looked back and forth between Hope and Sazh's blank, tired face. "How come we never saw any of this?"

"Because," the youth responded, "You guys were always asleep."

"Well why weren't you?"

"Because you snore like a Behemoth!"

Serah bit back hard on a laugh so as not to startle the chocobo and Sazh let out a sleepy chuckle at Snow's short-sighted question. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath that Serah hoped Dajh couldn't hear. Ignoring him, she asked Hope, "How'd you deal with that? It might come in handy."

Hope shrugged. "At first I'd just sit up and watch for a while and eventually I'd fall asleep before too long. Physical fighting always bored me anyway. Then one night Fang noticed me sitting up and Light "suggested" I cast Daze and Fog on myself. It put me right to sleep."

"Claire 'suggested' it?"

Hope squirmed a little in his seat, "She said if I didn't, she'd use 'Pain' on me, and it would be the kind Dispel wouldn't work on."

"Yeah, that's Sis alright," Snow tossed into the conversation. "Anyway, hon, I think that's our cue." He gestured over to Sazh, who had fallen asleep at the table. _That's right, he worked a Long shift. Poor guy, he was so excited to see Dajh, too._

Serah turned to Hope. "Do you have to be home tonight? If not, would you mind staying here and keeping Dajh company?"

"Sure, I can do that." He turned to the boy on Snow's lap. "You want to go show me that new toy airship you mentioned, Dajh?"

"Yeah!" came the loud response, jostling Sazh momentarily from his rest.

"Sazh, go get some rest. Hope will stay here and keep Dajh company, and you'll have the rest of tomorrow, Wednesday and part of Thursday to spend with him, okay?"

Sazh looked at Serah groggily. "Yeah, thanks, kids. I'll see ya around, then."

"See you later, Sazh!" Snow called after the tired man, who waved weakly in response.

"The poor guy," Serah whispered to her beloved. "He looks dead on his feet! I feel so bad for him."

"Me too, hon. But don't worry, I know he'll be alright. Now come on, I'll walk you home." With that they left the Katzroys' home, pausing only long enough for Serah to give Hope some money to treat Dajh and himself with. They walked along quietly for a while, enjoying the time together that they'd been so desperately lacking lately. After a time, Snow broke the silence. "Are you really thinking about babysitting Dajh?"

"Yes, I don't see why not. He's always so cute and excited to have someone to play with. When Sazh is at work all he has is his sitter and the chocobo."

"I know, just… be careful, okay? I want you to have fun, and I know you're bored cooped up in the house all day, but there are a lot of strange faces down here now, and then of course there are the beasts."

"We're not that close to the perimeter anymore, Snow. The patrols should keep out most of the beasts."

"Only the land ones. The flying ones could swoop down anywhere in the city. And most of this stretch by the docking bay is unpopulated because of the noise. If something or someone were to attack you, there'd be no one around to see you or hear you over the ships."

"I Know, Snow, alright? If I decide that's what I want to do I'll talk to Claire and we'll come up with something. Deal?"

The big man smiled. "Deal."

As they reached the sidewalk in front of the Farron house, Snow asked, "So, did talking with us about Sis help at all?"

"Yes, it did. Thank you. And to talk about Fang, too. I'm just sad that I didn't get to met her," she smiled deviously, "or see her kick your butt!" She laughed as the big man pouted comically, then let out a squeal of surprise as he picked her up over his shoulder and walked up to the front door. He set her down gently, holding her for a minute. They shared a small kiss, knowing it was all they could do.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She blew him another kiss, and he went on his way. Once inside, she kicked off her shoes and stretched out on the couch, thinking back on the conversations she had had that day. Her mind drifted to the last one, about the mysterious Fang. _More stubborn than Snow, Claire Must have hated that._ She sat up, remembering what Sazh and Hope had said, and an entirely different line of thought came to mind.

_What if she Didn't hate Fang?_

**Woo Hoo! It feels good to finally have this uploaded! I feel like I should explain the layout of the new Oerba a little bit. First off, only a few buildings of the original Oerba are being used, and none of them are seen in the game. The New Oerba has been built in an expanding semi-circle around the old Oerba along the coast/shore. The military/government base is one of the only buildings housed in an ancient pre-existing structure. Other than that, people live in new homes around the city. Any questions? :) Anyway, please review and let me know what you think, and as always, see you next time! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I know it's taken me a long time to post a new chapter, but it's finally here and is longer than all the prior ones combined (and might I say better content, too)! One of the comments I've gotten the most in the reviews were that you had felt that I had stayed true to the character of our heroes. This is something I have tried to carry into this chapter as well. It was tougher in this chapter than in the others because of certain character behaviors that weren't really touched on in the games: intense emotions, romance, passion. For many of these things I had to get into character myself and try and "feel out" what they would do, think, or say. I have done my best to keep the characters we all love so much true to themselves; after all, they're the reason we're here. But! Enough of my late-night/early-morning ramblings. Enjoy. :)**

Lightning was pissed as hell. Not only had she made a complete ass out of herself in front of Amodar, she had failed to keep people out of Old Oerba! Unable to think straight, she had just started walking, neither knowing nor caring where she went. People seemed to naturally shy away from the soldier as if obeying some deep-seeded survival instinct, including one merchant who made a point of taking his customer across the street to finish the sale, keeping an eye on the soldier's boots the whole time. The soldier tuned them out; too busy fuming to give them any of her attention. Her mind began to calm down as she walked, and her steps regained purpose. Nearing the base, she made a sharp turn, keeping just out of sight of the windows. She made her way around the building, moving quickly but casually. Once past the base, Lightning was on the border between Old and New Oerba. A few yards away stood a small guard post, manned by two of the militia. She approached them confidently. "Sergeant Farron, on a special assignment from Lt. Amodar. I need to get through."

The guard nearest her glanced over his shoulder at the remains of Old Oerba behind him. "In there? No way, lady."

"She's a Sergeant, jackass," the other guard sighed drolly. "Are you Really going to try and stop her?"

"Hey, fuck you, man!" The first retorted, turning to his partner. "She's one fuckin' chick! I mean, what the fuck's this bitch gonna do in there, besides get her dumb ass Killed?"

If he hadn't been facing away from her, he may have had a slim chance at seeing her draw her weapon. As it was, he had no clue until the flat of the blade connected with the back of his head, then again with gut, lifting him up off his feet into the air. The third hit connected with his chest, driving him down into the dirt. He lay there, eyes filled with stars and breath knocked out of his body, as his partner stood gaping; the whole series of strikes had taken less than two heartbeats' time. Lightning stood over the downed guard, the barrel of the gun in front of his face when his vision finally cleared. A gasp of fear started to form on his lips, but Lightning silenced him with the toe of her boot pressed into his solar plexus.

"Don't you _Ever_ say that about me again, do you understand me?" Her eyes were ice, her voice colder, and harder. "I have Killed things that could end your existence with a thought. I have taken out more beasts then the number of bullets you've fired in your pitiful life from your weak excuse for a rifle. I am what helped destroy Cocoon, and I am what helped save it," she paused before continuing, "and it cost me more than you'll ever know." _Fang…_

She brought her attention back down to the man beneath her foot, lifting her boot off of him. He gasped, drinking in the air he'd been so desperate for just moments ago. "Can you breathe?" The cold words came from above him. He nodded, unable to speak. "Good. Now **stand up**." He stood, immediately, his body screaming in protest and his head spinning. The sergeant stood in front of him calmly. She nodded. "Now never question my orders again." She took a few steps past both guards, then called over her shoulder to the healthy one as his partner puked, "and take him to the infirmary!"

Lightning didn't have to hear the scuffle of feet to know that her orders had been followed. _The one has a sense of duty; he'll want to make sure that his partner's alright._ Her pace quickened, feet moving toward the remains of the lake. _That should give me a few hours until he's back at his post. _She broke into a full run. There was much to do.

Lightning slowed, catching her breath. Her hunt had been successful, but it had taken her far too long. Her stride slowed further as she approached her destination. The ground level was barren and desolate; one of the walls had fallen away completely, and two others had gaping holes in them. By some miracle the pillars supporting the second floor stood strong, appearing no worse for the wear save for some discoloration. Her eyes scanned the area for any life. Finding none, she bounded quickly up the stairs. She couldn't help but move slowly, examining everything, taking in every minute detail despite being aware of the urgency. _This is where we cooked our meals. _She turned toward a different area of the room, an alcove containing several bunked beds. _We slept there. _Her eyes lingered on one bed in particular, lost in a reverie. She brought herself back forcefully to the present. She knew this place. She knew it better than her own home. She knew every detail, the color and place of every object. She'd long since given up counting the number of times, the minutes and hours she had spent here. There wasn't time to dally now. She spun around and picked something up, placing it gently into a bag she had brought with her. Taking it under her arm, she left the building and made a break for home.

~{*}~

"Are you sure he'll be alright, doc?"

The doctor nodded her head, weary from the long days and seemingly endless numbers of injured militia. "He'll be fine, Private. He has some pretty bruised up ribs, but no internal damage."

The private let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, that's real good. With how long we had to wait and his pain, I didn't know what you might tell me." He looked over to the waiting room. "But hey, look at the bright side; the waiting room's empty!"

The doctor chuckled mirthlessly. "It is for now. Give it another hour and a half and the next rotation will be coming in from the perimeter. But," she cinched up her pack, "my 'shift' ended ages ago and tomorrow will start far too soon. Leave your friend here overnight, we'll keep an eye on him just in case, and go home."

"I would that I could, ma'am. But somebody's got to make sure kids don't go wandering off into places that might not be safe for them. Adults too, for that matter." He waved to his partner, who, being unconscious, paid him no heed. "Thanks again, doc," he turned to her after they'd made it outside, "I appreciate it. Now You go home, and try to catch a few winks for me too, huh?" He shook her hand before returning to his post.

As he walked, his thoughts remained on the doctor and a slight smile touched his face. He might have to stop in again tomorrow, "check on his partner," maybe bring "him" a sandwich (he can't stand rye bread, right? Let's hope she does). To him, things suddenly seemed a little brighter than they had earlier, and he had something nice to think about for a change. And so, in his dreams for tomorrow, he failed to notice the rush of footsteps as they past and was oblivious to the faint, tired beep that accompanied them.

~{*}~

Lightning walked up the road to her house, fighting the inner need to get inside as quickly as possible where nobody could see what she was doing. She forced herself to keep an even pace, to seem as casual as possible. _Nothing draws attention like trying to not get caught. If I were to be seen running in the middle of the night with something hidden in my arms, they would remember that. Better to walk boldly, as if there's nothing out of the ordinary at all. Let them see me walking now, carrying my pack plainly; they won't give it a second thought._ She glared up at the moon, bright in the sky, but her anger was brief. _What would she do if she were here with me now? Maker! _She let out a small noise between a laugh and a cringe at the thought of Fang seeing her sneaking around in the dead of the night. She'd never hear the end of it. She could see the looks now, hear the jibes, the timbre of her laugh. The image of Fang's smirking face appeared so clearly in Lightning's mind that for the briefest of moments she thought she might have actually been seeing the huntress in front of her. She shook her head bitterly. _Of course not. That'd be too easy._ With a frustrated sigh, she unlocked her door and stepped inside.

Serah was asleep on the couch as Lightning walked in. She sighed, not entirely displeased, watching the changing pictures from the television illuminate her younger sister's face in different ways. _I Told you not to wait up for me…_ But she wasn't mad. She couldn't get angry at her sister, especially given what had happened last time she had. _At least I know she cares._ A faint smile touched her lips.

She looked over at the T.V. A small broadcast tower had been erected as more and more refugees brought their useless electronics with them. It was weak, and it used far too many power cells, but if it kept people at least moderately content then Lightning was fine with it. _Plus it gives Serah something to do while I'm away. _She frowned slightly at that. As much as she hated being away from her sister, there were things she knew she needed to do, things that only she could do. Reminding herself that she was doing what she had to, she shut off the T.V. and unplugged it. Because of her position, Lightning was allotted a slightly larger power supply than most houses in the city, but that didn't mean she could afford to have small things draining from it all day and night. The room grew dark without the light from the screen, and Lightning took a moment to let her eyes adjust. Then, using what moonlight the small living room window allowed, she threw her pack across both shoulders to get it out of the way, knelt down by the couch, and ever so gently scooped her sister up in her arms. Serah stirred slightly as Lightning moved slowly around the furniture and up the stairs, but didn't wake; instead she curled up tighter, nuzzling up to the warmth of her older sister's chest. Lightning made her way to Serah's room, relying mostly on memory to navigate the obstacles in the hallway. Careful not to wake her, Lightning stretched out one arm to turn on a dim bedside light and set Serah down in her bed, taking a moment to remove her shoes (_I'll mention that to her tomorrow)_ and socks before pulling up the covers around her and tucking her in. Lightning smiled as Serah sighed contentedly and curled up, wrapping the covers around her tightly. Leaning forward, Lightning put a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead before turning to shut off the light and make her exit.

A loud *chirp* filled the room.

Lightning winced, her hand inches away from the light, as Serah groaned and stirred behind her. "Hgmm… Claire?" came the tired voice, "Whu..?

"Shh, it's alright, Serah. It's me." Lightning knelt down again, stroking her sister's hair and lulling her back to sleep.

"Wha was that?" the younger Farron complained, only semi-conscious.

"It's nothing, Sis, don't worry about it. Just some work I brought home."

That was the wrong thing to say. Serah stirred more at this, moved one arm to try and push herself up. Lightning grabbed the hand and stroked it calmly with her thumb, keeping Serah down in bed. Giving up, Serah relaxed, mumbling her complaint. "No, no work. Sleep."

"Okay, Serah, I will."

"Promise?"

She paused. "Promise."

Contented with that, Serah pulled the covers up close again while Lightning turned off the light. As she started to pull the door closed behind her, a sleep-filled voice said, "I love you, Claire."

She paused, and smiled. "I love you too, Serah," she said, and gently closed the door.

Quickly navigating the hall again, she turned and entered her own room, hitting the light switch irritably. She took off her pack and removed its contents, glaring at it. _Why'd you have to pipe up right at that moment?_ Taking a small device from her pocket, she turned the small robot on her desk carefully, ignoring the tired beeps and clicks that it emitted. _Sure, Now you're quiet._ Finding what she was looking for on the robot, she turned back to the small object. A little over a year ago, Sazh had fixed Bhakti using spare parts found around Old Oerba. Now it was her turn. The only problem was that she had no clue how he (or most machines) worked. Over the past few months, she had combed the old city looking for parts that she thought might help or looked similar to ones she could see in him. Eventually she noticed one that looked more corroded and worn than she had originally thought and knew it was beyond her ability to clean and repair. It had been the bane of her existence these past few weeks, but now she had finally found it, the replacement part, and could get this guy up and running again. Remembering how Fang and Vanille used to talk to him, Lightning decided to give it her best shot. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again. _He's a robot. IT's a robot. No, he. He's a robot. What do I say to him?_ She paused, letting her trained soldier calm take over again. _How would you talk to a soldier?_ She cleared her throat, keeping her voice level, and turned the robot so it was facing her. His eye flaps (or literally, eyelids, she decided) were half closed, and the lenses of his "eyes" seemed to be out of focus. "Bhakti," she began. The eyelids twitched slightly and the lenses turned slowly so as to focus on her. "I have one more part, here," she held it up beside her face so it would be in focus for him, "and I think this should be the last one. But, I wanted to let you know that it's farther in than the previous ones I've fixed. I don't know how you work and I don't know what this does, but I thought you should know what was going on before I did it. Is that alright? Can I continue?"

If Bhakti heard her, he gave no response. She waited, suddenly feeling silly. _How am I supposed to know if he means yes or no? If he understands me at all._ She was pretty sure he did, but still. Finally, he let out a low weary beep, closed himself up in his box, and seemed to power down except for one light, blinking slowly. Lightning decided that meant "yes" and picked him up again and turned him so that she could get where she needed to. She opened her desk drawer and brought out her tools; she had no clue how Bhakti worked, but years of maintaining her gunblade had at least made her comfortable using the tools before her. As she began, she quickly realized she would have to remove one or two (hopefully) non-essential pieces to get access to the part in question and that the whole process would take a lot longer than she had been hoping. _Well, this isn't job related and Serah didn't say When I should sleep. That's a bullshit excuse, but I Need to do this._ She silenced her inner struggle and pressed on with the task at hand.

The process was tedious and it took all of her patience to keep from losing her temper, but at last, after far too many hours of work, she was finished. She had taken the upmost care in returning everything to its Exact place, lest she somehow cause lasting damage to the little robot. Making sure all the connections were tight, she gently turned the robot so that he was facing her and brushed a stray hair off of her face. The single light continued to blink at its steady pace, perhaps a little brighter than before. _Alright, that's a good sign at least… Now what?_

"Bhakti?"

No response.

"Bhakti?" she repeated, her voice carried a small twinge of concern. "Are you alright?" She tentatively reached out her hand and gave the small machine a tap with her fingers. At the touch of her hand, Bhakti awoke with a start, causing Lightning to pull her hand back in a flash. He chirped once, his eyes popping open and snapping into focus. His legs swiveled down, lifting his body off the desk. With another series of small, bright, blips and beeps, he began to turn this way and that, seeming to take in the sparse room around him. He walked around the desk, occasionally pausing in his venture to give one of his legs an extra flick of motion. At length he sunk low, almost resting his body on the desk before stretching himself up to his full height and letting out a low, garbled tone. _I guess even robots need to stretch their legs._ Lightning waited impatiently for him to finish his voyage; she was relieved that he was up and moving, but the hour was late and there was something she desperately needed from him. His eyes seemed brighter to her as he finally turned back toward her and "spoke" with a series of short, curious noises.

"Feeling better, are we?"

A smattering of chirps in response.

"Good, I'm glad." She meant it. "What do you remember?"

There was a pause, then a long series of squawks.

She wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but it seemed like a lot. _That was too general. Let's try more specific._ "Do you remember your home?"

A pleasant chirp.

That she understood. "Do you remember me? From last year, not the past few months."

He beeped another confirmation.

"Then you remember Vanille?" She continued.

He seemed to perk up at the name and chimed cheerfully.

"And Fang?" She realized she was holding her breath.

The chime again, as he perked up farther.

She exhaled, her breath shaking. _Thank the Goddess…_ "Can you show me?" Her voice broke. Her chest was tight, and she couldn't keep her breaths steady.

There was no response from the robot.

"Please.." she begged, her eyes beginning to gleam. "Please, Bhakti, I know you can do it. Vanille told us. I need-" She gulped for air. "I need to see her again, to hear her voice. Please," she exhaled unsteadily through her mouth, "show me."

The small companion didn't make a sound, but turned toward the far wall as a cover slid open and projected light spilled out.

Serah was at the beach, her toes in the sand. She could feel the warmth of the water as the waves lapped at her legs. It was so relaxing, the gentle ebb and flow around her ankles, then her claves, her thighs, her arms. Then she realized she was no longer sitting in the sand at all; the tide had come in! She stood up, but the water was still up to her shoulders. She began to swim towards the shore, but the current of the river was too strong and kept her going sideways. She changed course and followed the current as the skies opened up and poured rain down like a waterfall. She swam past waterfalls as the river continued; she could hear it crashing, flowing, pouring…

_Maker I need to pee._ Urgency snapped her out of a sound slumber and she made a mad dash down the hall for the bathroom. She emerged a few moments later, much relieved and groggy again. She reached out a hand for guidance, identifying each object as she felt her way back to her room. _Floor lamp… (We never use the damn thing)… Old chest… (This really needs a better spot)… Damn it, I just ran here no problem, why can't I go back that way? _Her tired mind rambled on, becoming more and more frustrated at being woken up from a sound sleep. _And I was having such a good dream, too! I was at the beach, and… And… stuff. Fuck it. Need. Sleep._ She continued her shuffle to her warm, comfortable bed.

But something was bugging her. She stopped, complaining to herself about the delay, but shushed it. _What was that? Is that… voices?_ She tried to clear her head. _Those were words… What…? _"Please…" she heard. "Show me." _Claire?_

Rapidly becoming more awake, she was shocked to notice flashes of light coming from underneath her older sister's door, and there were voices she couldn't quite make out. _Did Claire get herself a T.V.?_ She approached the door quietly and put her ear to it. She heard two voices, both female, but neither one her sister's. _I can almost recognize that one… where have I..? Vanille!_ It popped into her head with a smack as she remembered her encounter with the bubbly redhead. _But then who could the other one..?_ Her eyes opened wide as she gasped, an impossible thought racing through her mind. _It couldn't be, could it?_ She placed her hand on the doorknob and gave it a turn.

Lightning stood transfixed, staring at the wall. Bhakti had recorded video stored in him somewhere and was playing it for her; they were videos of home, of Vanille… _and Fang…_ She watched as Fang picked on her younger sister, tickling her and laughing. Lightning felt a wave of emotion as hearing the huntress' laugh made the solder feel both at once uplifted and utterly alone.

"Wait, hold it there," she told the robot. The image froze on the wall; it was a close up of Fang's face, at the end of a laugh and halfway into a smirk. Lightning approached the image, her vision blurry. She reached out her hand and touched the wall with the tips of her fingers, delicately tracing the woman's cheek. Lightning's head drooped. She was so close: she could see her, she could hear her, but all she could feel was the cold wall against her hand.

"…Fang?"

Lightning whirled around towards the door, caught completely by surprise. She stumbled slightly and caught herself using the foot of her bed. She straightened as she tried to regain her composure.

"Serah! I-It's late, you should be asleep-"

"Claire…" Serah spoke calmly as she leaned against the door frame.

"I-I'll be right there to tuck you in again, just-, just give me a minute." Lightning's voice was quavering.

"Claire," Serah walked towards her and sat down them both down on the bed.

"It's fine, Serah. It's fine. Look, just let me-" She tried to stand, but Serah kept her sitting.

"Sis," she said softly, "It's me. Talk to me." She wrapped her arm around Lightning's shoulder and pulled her close. Lightning tried to protest, but Serah shushed her. "Talk to me." She ran her hand over Lightning's hair, something their mother had done to calm both of them years ago. "I'm right here."

Lightning tried to resist, tried to shove it back under the resolve of a soldier, to be indignant or angry at this utter helplessness she was experiencing, but couldn't. _Not with Serah here. I can't shove her away! I can't fight this, I can't-_ and the walls began to cave.

Serah could feel the shake of her shoulders as Lightning silently cried, tears living wet trails behind them as they fell. She turned Lightning slightly and put her other arm around her, continuing to pet her hair soothingly as Lightning buried her face in Serah's shoulder. _How long has it been since she'd cried? _Serah marveled to herself at the thought. _When was the last time she ever needed help?_ Serah never knew how long they sat together, but neither did she care. Her sister needed her; that was all that mattered.

In time Lightning became still and her ragged breathing slowed and became deeper. She unearthed her face from Serah's shoulder and sat up, wiping her eyes. She sniffled and let out a small, embarrassed laugh. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"Don't be, Sis. It's alright! It's me, remember? I understand." Serah's reassuring smile matched her voice. She took her big sister's hands in her own and brought her legs up, crossing them and facing the older Farron. "Now," her tone was brighter. "Tell me about her."

A low chuckle escaped Lightning's lips. _Maker, this conversation again?_ She sighed, resigning herself to the conversation. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, where was she from? Let's start with that."

"Her full name is Oerba Yun Fang; she's from here in Oerba, the original part of it. She and Vanille both."

"Ah, I see." Serah nodded in affirmation. She decided to change tactic; while she was glad they were actually talking about it, surface level conversation wouldn't help Claire at all. She needed to get to the heart of the matter. _Right into it, then._ "Did she know how you felt about her?"

"What makes you think-" Lightning started, but as her eyes met Serah's she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. Lightning averted her eyes, and Serah couldn't help but notice that her characteristically pale face had taken on a most uncommon tinge of pink.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Lightning's eyes remained elusive and her mouth clamped shut, but Serah knew the answer as the pink in her sister's face grew to scarlet. She squeezed Lightning's hands excitedly. "And? How'd she react?"

Lightning mumbled something inaudible and turned her still redder face down toward the bed, but Serah caught her under the chin with a finger, clucking teasingly. "Nuh-uh-uh, Claire! I'm up here." She lifted her chin until Lightning couldn't avoid making eye contact any longer. Through her embarrassment, Lightning could tell that Serah was barely keeping herself contained; her poorly contained smile wasn't helping her feel any less embarrassed. "So," Serah continued, her excitement palpable, "Does she feel the same?"

The warmth that had flooded Lightning's face now permeated every cell in her body. Her chest seemed to swell to the point of bursting; she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball, to hide until she could beat these feeling back down inside again, but it was too late now. _…Fuuuucck…._Then, in as meek a voice as Serah had ever heard,"Yes."

The squeal that Serah let out, Lightning was sure, could have woken the neighbors and the hug was tighter than even Snow could have managed. "Claaire! I'm so happy for you! Now, out with it! Everything: How, when, where, what! Tell me!"

Lightning, still embarrassed beyond endurance, tried to shush her younger sister, but soon abandoned the attempt; Serah was genuinely happy, which in turn made her happy. _I needed this._ Plus, she had never seen her sister this excited over anything. _There's only one way to quiet her down now._ _I know that, but still…_ She looked up, briefly meeting Serah's expectant stare before averting her eyes. Her face was growing red again, and she knew it. _…Damn it!_ She took a deep breath and forced herself to begin.

"It was after we all landed here on Gran Pulse…"

_The nights were cool on Gran Pulse; compared to the warm, tailored evenings on Cocoon, they were absolutely frigid. Lightning zipped up her uniform a little bit tighter and moved a little closer to the fire. She let her thoughts wander: Serah, Dajh, Cocoon, Serah, her idiot… fiancé… She shuddered, and it had nothing to do with the chill. She was starting to feel groggy, so she stood up. _Comfort and inactivity are a watchman's worst enemies. I've got to stay moving. _She backed away from the fire and drew her blade. She lunged forward with a frightening burst of speed and thrust her sword out in front of her almost straightening her arm, but not quite._ Never extend all the way, it slows your retraction. _She held the position for a moment, absolutely still, before leaping back and high, performing a graceful back flip. Mid-flip she tilted her head back to look down at the ground and swung her weapon. The blade sung as she sliced through the spot where her own neck had been half a moment before. She used the momentum of the swing to rotate her torso halfway around before landing, her sword arm crossed in front of her body. She landed on the ball of her feet and swung again, combining the two motions into a single movement. She spun around a time and a half, her sword arching high and low before folding and landing firmly in its sheath. Lightning now stood where she had before she began, as if she had never drawn her weapon at all. She took a breath. _First form, done…

_She continued on in this way for some time, working through her motions with cold resolve. Something troubled her; _I almost feel as if I'm being – _She yanked her blade back mid thrust and slammed it away as she turned towards the fire. Sitting there on the far side, almost out of the light, was Fang. _

_The tall huntress let out a low wolf-whistle as Lightning glared across the flames at her. "Not bad, Sunshine. Not bad at all."_

_Lightning's fingers drummed the handle of her weapon impatiently. She felt a touch of warmth in her chest and her cheeks, but her voice was all the colder for it. "You should be asleep, Fang." Her annoyance was obvious._

_A throaty laugh emerged from the shadows; there was just enough light from the fire for Lightning to make out Fang's silhouette, but not much else. "And miss this?" Her voice was incredulous. "Not a chance!"_

"_What do you want, Fang?" Lightning snapped. Her fingers continued to drum. _

"_Hmmm…" She leaned forward in her seat. "I wonder."_

_Lightning's fingers froze mid drum. _What the hell was That supposed to mean? _The glow of the fire had illuminated the taller woman's face when she leaned forward, the flickering flames catching the woman's sharp features wildly. It was the look in her eyes, though, that caused a hitch in Lightning's breath. She had seen Fang's eyes as they hunted for food; the look they held now was far more intense. They reminded her more of when they fought Barthandelus: the ferocity, all her physical strength in her gaze… But there was no hatred here, no murderous intent. In its place there seemed to be a different glow, darker then bright-burning hate, and deeper, far deeper in its meaning. _What does she mean? _She felt the tempo of her heart increase._

_Fang let out another low chuckle and rose to her feet. The black of her shorts and top were lost in the darkness behind her; the light of the fire reflected off her sari and gave her tan skin an almost bronze hue. "What's the matter, Sunshine?" She was sauntering slowly around the fire. Lightning was dimly aware of the spear she held comfortably in one hand. "Cat got your tongue?" She smirked._

Damn that smirk! _Lightning opened her mouth to retort, but was cut short. Fang had gotten her so worked up she had almost missed the flexing of her shoulder, the tell-tale sign that she was swinging her arm. She raised her guard just in time to turn away a blow from the huntress' spear. "What are you doing!"_

_A second blow followed the first, the force of which caused Lightning to take a step back. Fang laughed at the question. "What?" she asked, continuing to drive Lightning backwards. "You can't get all hot and bothered and expect me to do nothing!"_

_A thrill shot up Lightning's spine as she let her instincts take over. _It's On. _Her arm shot out and parried a blow before it could pick up enough momentum. The weapons bounced off each other loudly and for a moment the battle was still before giving way to madness again. Both ladies tried to capitalize on the other's momentarily lowered guard, but Lightning proved faster. She pressed her advantage; the tables had been turned and she was now the aggressor. She hammered at the aggravating woman in front of her, but the huntress didn't give up an inch. _I've seen stone pillars that resist less! I can't beat her in strength; time to change things up. _Fang seemed to have the same idea; she gave a little with her lance, using the motion to slide it down closer to the hilt of Lightning's weapon. Then, crouching low, she but her full body behind her weapon and exploded forward. Thankfully for Lightning, she had realized Fang's intent and picked up her feet, squaring her arms in front of her. When Fang gave her massive shove, it carried Lightning up into the air and far back rather than toppling her over. The soldier threw her threw her shoulders back and kicked her legs up hard towards the sky, curling up tightly so as to maximize her spin. When she had made a half rotation, she snapped herself straight, arm and blade extended. The tip stopped a hair's breadth away from the forehead of the huntress, which brought her all-out pursuit of her prey to a screeching halt. Finishing the rotation, Lightning landed on her feet out of immediate range. The two women eyed each other carefully._

"_Not bad, Sunshine. Not bad." Fang's mischievous smirk reappeared. "Got any other tricks up your sleeve?"_

"_You'll just have to find out!" Lightning yelled back. With that she drove back into the fray, missing the brief look of excitement in the Pulsian's eyes and sly smile it accompanied._

_The sky was shifting to ever lighter shades of gray when at last their weapons were silent. Lightning sat on a small boulder while Fang leaned heavily on her spear. Both women were exhausted. Fang turned her face towards Lightning. "Well, I think I'm good for about ten hours under a blanket." She gestured towards camp with her head. "You in, Sunshine?"_

_Lightning was staring off towards the East, mind obviously elsewhere. "Another time, Fang. We've got a ways to go yet today." _Serah…

_Fang took her time studying the soldier. "We'll find her, Light." She spoke softly. "And we'll bring her home, safe. You'll see."_

_The transparency of her thoughts and the reference to Serah sparked Lightning's anger, but it dwindled as Fang finished talking. '_You'll see…' _"How do you know?" She asked. "What makes you so certain? Even when we find her, what if she doesn't change back?"_

_Fang let out a soft, amused sound as she strode over to where Lightning was sitting. "If there's anything I'm sure of, it's that we can come back if there's a strong enough pull." She sat down beside the shorter woman. "You have to want it," she continued, "without question, to come back. But with you," she smiled and gestured in the direction of their sleeping companions," and that lug-head sawing logs over there to come back to, there's no way she wouldn't."_

_Lightning let the words wash over her, taking them in. The relief she felt, coupled with Fang's reassuring smile, made a short laugh escape her lips. Quickly coughing to cover it up, she glanced up at Fang. The huntress's eyes sparkled mischievously, but mercifully she remained silent. They sat, enjoying the moment for a while when Lightning remembered something Fang had said and gave a small sigh of disgust. "Did you Really have to lump me together with Snow?"_

_Fang threw her head back in laughter at the protest, and Lightning soon found herself joining in, though she wasn't exactly sure why. They were just beginning to settle down when a particularly loud snore traveled from the camp. Lightning groaned and hung her head, trying to block out the notion that That was going to be her brother in law while Fang's cackling began anew. "What?" she teased, "you mean that not all Cocoon people are cut from the same cloth? And here I thought you two were two of a kind!" The death glare she got from Lightning seemed to only make her laugh harder, so Lightning socked her hard on the shoulder. "Hey, you missed. My chin's up here, remember?" Fang alluded to their first encounter. Lightning rolled her eyes _(She Looves to bring that up…)_, but had to fight back a smile herself. When at last Fang's laughter began to settle, Lightning spoke again._

"_Why didn't you and Vanille come back earlier, then, if you could have?"_

_Fang brushed a tear of laughter away from her eye, inadvertently drawing Lightning's eye to her beauty mark as she did so. _Has that always been there? Why hadn't I noticed it? _She admired it briefly before forcing her mind back on track as Fang took a deep breath before explaining._

"_The short answer is that we had no one to call us back. Nobody had any clue what was going on, we were at war, and even if someone had wanted to find us, where would they look? We were in the den of our enemies, at the time. Even if we Had woken up, we would've had to fight our way out and there was no way Van was ready for that. And besides," she shrugged, "at least I knew my sister would be safe for eternity, right there with me."_

"_Sister?" Lightning was surprised by this. "Vanille? But you two look nothing alike!"_

"_Come on, Light. Family's about more than blood, you know that."_

"_Yeah. You're right, still, I just, didn't know."_

"_Well you do now. Didn't you ever wonder why we were together?"_

"_Not really, I never had much time until now to think about it." She paused, reflecting. "Honestly, I think I might have assumed you were a couple."_

_Fang laughed a little at that. "Oh, Maker, no. No, no. She's definitely not my type, for one. And plus, well, she's my sister. That's really all there is to it." They fell into silence, each keeping their thoughts to themselves as they watched the sunrise. Lightning gasped as golden rays of light illuminated the steppe below her, a vast basin seeming to stretch forever. Fang watched the light hit Lightning's face; the soldier closed her eyes, enjoying the serenity of it. Fang smiled inwardly. "You've never seen a sunrise like a Gran Pulse sunrise." There was no mistaking the pride in her voice. She stood up. "Well, Sunshine, I think it's time to catch what sleep I can before we decide to break camp. Who knows, if Lady Luck is on my side, I might even sleep through Van getting up and about." With that she strode off towards camp._

_Lightning turned slightly and watched her go. She was surprised to realize she was glad Fang had joined her _(Attacked is the better word)_, and was even more surprised to discover she was sad the night was ending. _Maybe it's not so odd; after all, she let me know there's hope for Serah. Plus, she can hold her own in a fight. More than hold her own, in fact. _She rubbed her aching shoulders subconsciously. _When was the last time I could actually Spar with someone, without holding back? _She remembered the beauty mark below her right eye and quickly turned her attention back to the physical world, but Fang was already crawling under her blanket next to Vanille. Lightning felt a strange warmth inside as Fang got comfortable under the covers, but found she was too tired to give it much thought. _Later. _She made her way to her own bed, kicking Snow's boot as she passed. He came out of a snore with a jerk and looked around. "Your turn." She motioned to the fire and watch duty. He got up without complaint and stoked the fire. Lightning nodded and crawled into bed, taking a moment to take off her boots. As she began to drift off to sleep, the image of Fang's face and her beauty mark found its way into her thoughts. _Why her, of all things? _She closed her eyes. _But it does look nice…

_Fang and Lightning began to join each other's watch more and more frequently until it became a given. They would spar through the night and break to watch the dawn arrive. Sometimes they would chat, sometimes they were silent, but more and more Lightning found herself looking forward to those nights and missing them when they were done. Days and weeks went by, one after another. The only small upset was when Fang noticed Hope sitting up one night watching them. Lightning quickly put a stop to that._

_They made camp one evening amidst heavy groans and sighs; the weather had been unseasonably hot, and it had been draining on everybody. Even Vanille's perpetual cheer had lost its fire. Fang stood, watching the Eastern sky grow dark. "Van?" Vanille turned toward her older sister. "We'll want tents tonight."_

_The young redhead pouted. "Tents? But it's so hot…"_

_Fang shrugged. "Fine, suit yourself! Lean-tos then. But I'm putting up a tent." _

_Lightning was preparing the fire when Fang caught her eye and looked out towards the East. Lightning followed her gaze and noted the clouds, which seemed much larger than they had an hour ago. She turned back to Fang and nodded before starting to set up her own tent. _Never question the field wisdom of someone who has more experience.

_Lightning finished setting up her tent and surveyed the camp: four lean-tos were lined up along the western edge, their openings geared towards a cliff face whose summit was high above them. Lightning's tent was slightly east, closer to the fire. She looked around and spotted Fang's tent away from the others, east of and very close to the fire. Directly behind it was a boulder not much larger than the tent itself. Lightning gave her a look. _Why there?

_Fang laughed and dodged the unvoiced question. "You'll see soon enough."_

_Night fell, masking the presence of the approaching ominous clouds, but Lightning wasn't fooled; half the stars were missing from the sky, as if a great black blanket had hidden them from view, and she knew exactly what that "blanket" was._

_Lightning unbuckled her coat, coat, and the bag from her thigh and tossed them into her tent; the heat had lessened, but the humidity was intolerable. She tugged at the top of her turtleneck vest in an attempt to fan herself. That failing, she unzipped it to just below the base of the neck. She was beginning to sweat, and was thankful that her turtleneck was a vest and not a full shirt. Picking up her sheathed weapon, she paced around the campfire. Fang soon emerged from her tent and Lightning noticed beads of sweat on the huntress' tan skin. She fanned the neck of her vest in vain; though she hadn't realized it, the heat she was feeling at that moment had nothing to do with the weather._

_Fang quietly approached the sleeping members of the party. Making sure they were all asleep, she cast Dazega over them. Lightning watched from beside the fire. _Good. That'll keep the boy from waking up to watch. _Once they were all blissfully locked in their dreams, Fang came back to the fire and stood facing Lightning. The soldier drew her weapon and tossed the scabbard aside._

"_My! Aren't we feisty tonight?" Fang readied her spear. "Good." The battle began._

_Both women had improved since they first began sparring, and it showed. They now knew each other: their movements and tendencies, how they'd react to each attack. To anyone watching the two of them it would have seemed more of a dance than combat. Lightning would dash in, strike quickly. Fang would block them and counter strike, but Lightning had already moved to a different spot, just outside the range of the spear's tip, before beginning the process again. Each time the attacks would be different. Sometimes in the direction, force, or timing, others in the build up and follow through. They tested each other constantly, and never the same way twice. _

_As the battle dragged on the heat seemed to increase. The movement, friction, humidity, and fire proved too strong. Lightning pushed herself back, panting. She was sweating, a lot. _Damn it… But I'm not the only one!_ It was true; Fang's skin was equally soaked, and her breaths were heavy._

"_Maker's breath, it's warm!" proclaimed the huntress. She straightened, abandoning her battle position and began to remove her sari. _

"_What are you doing?" Lightning was locked in place, shocked._

"_What? That lot's not waking up any time soon, and even if Van did it's not the end of the world."_

"_That's not the point!"_

"_Then what is?" Fang tossed her sari on the grass, along with the wraps from around her forearms. Slowly, she turned to face Lightning, a smirk on her face. "Oh, this is perfect!" She spoke slowly, with a pace to match as she walked back to where she had left her lance. "Don't tell me the great Miss Sunshine is afraid to show a little skin?" She met Lightning's glare without flinching. "Come on, then. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Besides, maybe I should check that brand again anyway?" She continued to tease. "No? Well, maybe I could hit you with a Water, you look like you could stand to cool down a bit. Or hey! Maybe if you're too embarrassed I could just close my eyes! Would that work for you, soldier-girl?"_

_Lightning was fuming silently. She Was too warm, and wanted to take off her vest, but couldn't. _Of course she's not afraid to show off her body, look at it! _She was, hard. She hadn't Stopped looking at it since Fang had started to remove her sari. The woman was toned, her skin smooth. Her body was an hourglass. The sari had hidden it before, but now Lightning could trace the outline of her hips, thighs, and posterior in a smooth, perfect curve unhindered by her shorts. Her waist was narrow; Fang's skin was smooth with an ever so slight curve outward to accommodate her strong core and rose to meet her ribs seamlessly. Her bust was full and large, further curving her silhouette out both on the sides and to the front; the cut of her top accentuating her cleavage. Her arms matched her legs: long, powerful, and toned. Her slender neck stretched upward, turning at last into an angular chin, full lips, narrow nose and beautiful Jade eyes, made all the more captivating by the small beauty mark. Her dark hair billowed down around her shoulders, the feathers from her hair and earring adding yet another touch of exotic flair. _In a word, she's perfect! _Lightning's heart was pounding, and there was a strange sensation in her loins. She Was embarrassed, embarrassed to compare her own form to that of the woman in front of her. _Goddess, don't let her know that!_ With a jerk, she unzipped her vest and cast it aside. Her skirt soon followed, though she had to remove her boots to take it off. She stood defiant, sword in hand, clad in a small pair of black shorts and a simple black brassiere, eyes intent on the beautiful huntress._

_Fang crossed her arms, absent mindedly grazing her tattoo with her fingertips. She had let out a cat call as Lightning had unbuckled her skirt, but she now stood silent. She made no attempt whatsoever to hide where her roaming eyes were looking, tracing the soldier's long legs, inside and out, the fabric stretched over her firm rear, the ties that held her shorts on, the silver gleam in her navel, the curve of her torso, the swell of her breasts, the plunging valley between them, her long, slender arms, the flawless face with full, pouting lips, small nose, icy blue eyes._

"_Maker, Light… Why cover that up?"_

_Lightning's eyes flashed with rage and she lunged forward, swinging with blind fury. Fang barely managed to prepare herself._

"_DAMN it, Light! Learn to take a freakin' compliment!"_

_Lightning seemed not to hear; she continued to hammer away, letting out a single strained word with each blow. "Don't – you – dare – mock – me!"_

"_Mock you? Who's mocking you?" A dull rushing sound could be heard off in the distance._

"_YOU ARE!" she screamed. The sound was coming closer._

"_Light! I'm not mocking you!" The soldier seemed not to hear her. "LIGHT!"_

"_WHAT?" She stopped her hammering._

"_I'm not mocking you!"_

_Lightning paused; she hadn't heard her clearly, it was too loud. "WHAT?"_

"_I SAID I'M NOT MOCKING YOU!" Fang bellowed to be heard over the roar._

_Lightning blinked. _She… Wasn't mocking me? Does that mean..? _Her aggressive posture slowly relaxed. Fang tentatively followed suit, wary of another outburst. Lightning looked at her blankly, her thoughts wild and scattered. Gradually she became aware of Fang's increasing agitation and forced herself to focus. _She's saying something, but I can't hear it… What is she – _Her thought was cut off midstream as gale force winds almost blew her over. She barely had time to regain her base when the rain hit; the small drops felt like gravel as the wind whipped them about. Lightning's bare skin stung as the droplets came at her seemingly not from the sky at all but straight from the West itself. She raised her sword, using the flat of the blade to protect her eyes; the constant pings of the water hitting the blade turning into a high pitched ringing that carried over the roar of the storm. She felt a strong hand urging her forward, recognizing it as Fang's. She scanned what little she could; the closest shelter was the tent near the fire. She pushed her way towards it, the hand urging her forward all the while._

_Upon reaching the entrance, she hastily unzipped it and crawled inside. It was too short for her to stand, so she crawled quickly towards the back to make room for Fang. She turned back towards the front; the huntress wasn't there. She scrambled back to the flap and looked out, trying to see her. The boulder provided just enough cover from the near horizontal rain to shield the tent she was in and most of the fire, but blurred everything beyond that. At last she saw a large shape forcing itself through the storm towards the fire. Lightning quickly backed up into the tent and looked around: she spotted a towel folded in the corner. She grabbed it and quickly dried herself as best she could, making sure to keep the larger half of it dry for the taller woman. _Why on Cocoon- uh, Pulse would she go back out into the storm? The others are fine; the storm seems to be one-directional and they're protected on three. There's nothing to fall on them, and they're probably still so dazed they won't hear a thing until the morn- Aww, shit… _She looked down at her state of undress. All of her clothes were either outside soaked or in her tent. The idea of stepping out of Fang's tent in the morning in nothing but her undergarments to the eyes of the others did Not make her happy. A form blocked the light from the fire. She looked up and saw the huntress, drenched to the bone and carrying a pile of sopping clothes in her arms. Lightning's eyes widened and snapped up to Fang's face._

"_For later." She dumped them just outside the opening of the tent near the fire and stepped inside, gasping from the cold. Lightning tossed her the towel and shivered. _Etro, the wind and that rain… _She grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around herself. Fang used the towel until it was soaked and tossed it out with the wet clothes. She sat down beside Lightning, her teeth chattering. Lightning searched for another blanket, but came up empty._

"_There's only the one, Sunshine; I usually stay pretty warm." She clenched her jaw to keep it still. "Looks like we'll have to get c-cozy."_

_There was a heartbeat's hesitation, then lighting stretched out one end of the blanket to Fang, who quickly scooted up next to her. Lightning started at the contact. _Her skin is like ice! _Concern took over, and she wrapped her arm and the blanket around her companion._

_Fang opened her mouth, Lightning assumed to say some smart comment, but couldn't get it out. Clenching her jaw tighter, she wrapped her arms around the soldier and snuggled up close, trying to get warm. Lightning pulled her in close, fighting off a shiver at the woman's frozen touch. They sat huddled together, Lightning stroking Fang's hair comfortingly, until at last the huntress' teeth stopped chattering and her body temperature began to return to normal. Her breathing became deep and regular again, rather than shallow and shaky. Knowing the danger was passed, Lightning sat up a bit, clearing her throat self-consciously. Fang followed suit, and Lightning suddenly found herself missing the contact. She cleared her throat again. "Thank you, for grabbing my things…"_

_Fang laughed quietly and shivered. "Anytime, Sunshine. As long as this is the last time." Lightning caught her give another small shiver. _She's still cold… _She stood up._

"_I'll be right back; I'm going to try and stretch out some of the clothes by the fire so they can dry." Fang simply nodded. Lightning made her way to the tent's opening and leaned out. The storm was quieted inside their shelter, but continued to rage outside. The drops were now large and fat, sounding like bullets as they smacked against the rocks. She turned back to the task at hand, picking a few articles from the pile and laying them out closer to the fire before hurriedly returning to Fang and the blanket. _

_Fang looked up at her as she approached. "I'll have to switch them out every now and then, but they'll dry by morning." Another nod in reply. Lightning studied Fang as she joined her in the blanket and wrapped an arm around her again; she was unusually quiet, and her eyes were half closed. _Of course, I forgot how much the cold can take out of a person. Especially given the day we had, and our practice. _She reached behind them and grabbed a pillow, positioning it where she wanted before gently easing Fang over onto it. She tried to protest, but lacked the energy to truly resist. "Rest, Fang. It's alright." Finally she seemed to give in and closed her eyes. _

_Lightning watched to make sure she would stay down before lying down beside her. Tentatively, she wrapped an arm around the tan woman's waist and pulled herself against her. _To keep her warm._ She could feel her heart beating as she snuggled up against the woman, but forced herself to keep calm. She lay there for a while, acutely aware of the scent of the tall woman's hair as it lay strewn around her shoulders and the location of her hand. She forced herself to get up, trying to not feel flustered. The rain seemed to have quit, so she quickly dashed around the fire, laying out the rest of the clothes before darting back inside._

_She returned to find Fang had rolled over in her sleep and was now facing Lightning's spot, her bottom arm stretched out across it. Lightning stopped, her heart racing again, and took a deep breath before lying down. It was much different facing the woman head on than facing her back, and having their faces inches apart was drawing something out of Lightning she had been refusing to acknowledge. Gingerly, she placed her hand on Fang's hip. There was no reaction from the sleeping woman. Keeping her eyes locked on her face, Lightning's hand slowly slid up her rib cage; the skin was now warm and, she couldn't help noticing, impossibly soft. Her fingers stopped at the edge of her top and changed direction, moving around her back to her spine and down, down, slowly, to her hips. She could feel the huntress firm, toned muscles underneath her skin as her fingertips then her palm lightly grazed their way across. Her fingers again stopped as they reach the band of her clothing; she traced it lightly, gasping as she found the slight gap between the fabric and skin towards the base of her spine._ Of course, she's so toned, so well defined, especially there. _She blushed scarlet at the admission, and at the feeling of a word she still refused to let enter her mind. The very tip of three fingers sat very still, just under the edge of that fabric, and her heart was pounding in her ears. She refused to think of what she would tell Fang if she were to wake up now and ask what she was doing, refused to let herself realize that she Had no reason, no excuse for what she was doing, refused to think about what she was doing at all. Finally she slid her fingers sideways towards the bed roll, staying under the fabric and pressing into the soft skin for the smallest fraction of a second before burying themselves under her other thigh, close to the ground. Once sure they could explore no further, she let out a small sigh of both frustration and relief, and pulled herself in closer, closing her eyes. No sooner had her eyes shut then she felt the arm she was laying on wrap up around her waist and a hand rest upon her thigh. At the same time, the other arm wound itself around her back, the fingertips of that hand resting dangerously close to the side of her breast. Her eyes flew open, but the eyes in front of her remained closed, even as the arms tightened around her, drawing her closer. Lightning turned her head to look up at the roof of the tent, desperately trying to gain control of her –_No! Don't even Think that word!_ As she struggled with herself, Fang's sleeping form let out a single, warm, happy breath, right into Fang's ear. It was too much. Lightning let out the smallest, softest sound, somewhere between a sigh and a moan as desire overwhelmed her. Desire, longing, what she had been denying herself for so long, broke over her like a wave. Her one hand squeezed the taught flesh of the woman's perfect waist while the other came up and cupped her face lightly. She wanted her, bad. But she couldn't violate her, not like this. Settling on a course of action, she stretched herself up, lifting herself up slightly to help her get there, and ever so gently placed a single kiss on the center of Fang's forehead. Then, sinking back down, she forced the now uncaged emotions into submission, at least for the night, and buried her face into the woman's collarbone._

_Though Lightning never saw it, a small, content smile touched the face of her 'sleeping' companion._

_Fang woke her gently in the morning and they both rose quietly. They crept out of the tent, making sure the others were still asleep and hastily dressing. Lightning was too embarrassed to even look at Fang, though she knew she wanted to, and absolutely refused to meet her gaze. They began to work, taking down their tents and packing their things as the others slowly began to wake, perplexed by how wet the area seemed to be. Lightning was checking her blade for rust for the fifth time and the others were getting packed when she heard her name called from near the boulder. She turned. As she feared, Fang was waving her over. _

"_Come here! Take a look at this."_

_Trying to act as calm and cool as possible, she walked over to where the huntress was standing. As she approached, however, the woman moved farther around the rock, glancing back over her shoulder and waving emphatically._

"_Well come on, then!"_

_Lightning paused and glanced back at the others, who were too busy to notice her absence, and stepped around the boulder and out of sight. "Alright now what-?" Fang was holding something up in her fingers, close to Lightning's face. She blinked and tried to focus._

_Fang's hand shot forward, catching her at the joint of the neck while the other arm wrapped itself around her and pinned her arms at her sides. There was no object she wanted to show her. Fear clutched at her chest._

"_Easy, now, easy. I wanted to talk and need to make sure you couldn't run off on me. Now, do you promise to be a good girl and stay put?"_

No._ She nodded._

"_No you don't. I know you better than that. Now, let's try this again. Promise?"_

_Lightning fought with herself, saying nothing._

"_Come on now, last chance. Will you stay put?" Fang forced her to make eye contact._

_Lightning felt a fresh thrill of fear as she briefly met Fang's gaze, but nodded. _There's no point in running.

"_Good." Fang uncoiled her arm from around Lightning, and rest her hand on her shoulder. The other stayed on the back of her neck, but was gentle. "Now, close your eyes."_

_Lightning started, and felt an overwhelming urge to bolt, but kept herself locked in place._

"_You heard me Light, close 'em."_

_Reluctantly, Lightning obeyed._

"_Now," she heard Fang say quietly, "This…" Lightning felt something soft and warm on her forehead and her eyes popped open. Fang was right in front of her, her lips on Lightning's forehead. "… is for everything you did last night."_

_Fear and embarrassment gripped lightning, and she started to stammer a replay. Fang talked right over her. "And this…" She leaned forward, gently turning Lightning's head with her hand and kissed her full on the lips. Lightning's eyes grew wide, stunned, but Fang held the contact and Lightning's surprise soon gave way to other emotions as she reached her arms for Fang's body and returned the kiss. Entirely too soon as far as Lightning was concerned, Fang broke separated their lips with a quiet pop and smiled. "… is for everything you wanted to do."_

_Lightning blushed, embarrassed but, at the same time, not embarrassed at all. She looked hungrily at Fang's lips, wanting to taste them again…_

"_Faang!" It was Vanille's voice. "I need a hand here!"_

_Both women sighed. "Sisters," Fang said simply. Lightning nodded. Fang started to turn, then turned back and caught Lightning's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Later."_

_Lightning squeezed back. "Later."_

_Fang walked out of sight back to camp. Lightning could hear Vanille's voice: "What were you doing over there?" and Fang's response: "I thought I might have found some gold dust over there and was checking it out."_

"_Oh! I want to see!"_

"_LATER, Missy, if there's time. First things first, we've got to get you packed up."_

_Lightning sighed, leaning against the rock. A smile played on her lips. _All in all, I'd say it's been a very good day.

The same smile was still on Lightning's face. She couldn't help it; every time she remembered back to that night and morning it would lift her spirits. Serah was positively beaming, her smile stretching from ear to ear and Lightning could tell she was about to be viciously hugged again. She was right. Releasing the hug, Serah looked like she was positively about to burst with questions but Lightning cut her off. "Not tonight, Serah. It's late enough as it is." She glanced at the clock, groaning inwardly. "Or early."

Serah's eyes flicked to the clock and she immediately pulled out her cell phone.

"Serah! What are you doing?"

"Calling you in sick," she replied, as calmly as if discussing the weather.

"No you're not, give me that-"

Serah slapped her hand away and silenced her with a look. "You've been working way too hard, keeping WAY too much good news secret, and you're Not getting away from me that easy. Plus, you haven't gotten any sleep which breaks your promise, so I'd say you owe me one." Lightning sighed. _Etro, this girl…_

"Yes? Corps headquarters? Hi, this is Serah Farron, I'm calling in for my sister, Clai- er, Lightning. Yes, that's right, I said Lightning. …Well, I don't care if you knew she had a sister or not! Just tell Amodar that she won't be coming in today. What reason? Sister's orders, and she owes me for not keeping her promise to get some sleep." She gave Lightning a pointed look as she spoke. "… Then it damn well should be a good enough reason! Now, are you going to tell Amodar for me, or am I going to have to get dressed and come down there myself? Good. Yes, uh-huh, have a wonderful day too." She hung up the phone. "There. Now that's taken care of."

Lightning shook her head. _That poor clerk had no idea what they were up against._ "Alright," she spoke to Serah, "You'll have me all day tomorrow. Now go, get some sleep."

"Can I stay here tonight? Like we used to?"

Lightning sighed her consent, and Serah climbed in under the covers. "I don't know why I say yes sometimes…"

Serah just giggled and scooted over to make room while Lightning got changed for bed. "Hey Claire?"

"Yeah?" She climbed into bed.

"She really is gorgeous." Serah was looking at the image still projected on the wall.

"…Yes, she is." Lightning replied quietly, staring at the image on the wall and a thousand others in her mind. "Thank you, Bhakti, that's enough for now. Good night." The image disappeared, plunging the room into a darkness punctured only by a few cheerful beeps.

Serah started beside her. "What was-?"

"LATER." Lightning cut her off.

Serah groaned grumpily and tossed her pillow at Lightning, who caught it and put it back in place. The younger Farron contented herself with the knowledge that everything would be explained in the morning and curled up next to her sister.

"Claire?"

"Yeah, Sis?"

"I'm happy for you."

"…Me too."

…_Fang…_

…_Sunshine?..._

~{*}~

**A special thanks to you, (you know who you are ;) ) for keeping me on track, and to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/ followed me and this story! Please, feel free to review, let me know what you think. Anything is accepted, but constructive criticism is preferred to it's less constructive cousin. With grattitude,**

**~LT**


End file.
